10 ans plus tard
by DeabraHart
Summary: Ca fait 10 ans aujourdhui que Stephanie est arrivee a Lazytown. Tres romanesque... Une Stephanie devenue femme, un Sportacus un peu beta avec un gros secret et un Pixel trop devoue...


Cher Journal,

Cela fait 10 ans aujourd'hui que je suis arrivée à Lazytown. Cela fait 10 ans aujourd'hui que ma vie a changé du tout au tout. Bien des choses ont changé en quelques années. Ziggy est sur le point de déménager à Sugartown, pour étudier pour devenir chef pâtissier. Trixie et Stingy forme un super couple dont le mariage est prévu pour l'an prochain. Et Pixel… Pixel a refusé une bourse d'étude au MIT en technologie pour rester ici. Son intérêt pour moi est flagrant. Pourtant combien de fois devrais-je lui redire que je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de relation avec lui? Je dois avouer que son dévouement à ma personne est très flatteur mais je le considère et le considèrerai toujours comme un très bon ami, sans plus. Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer d'amour puisque mon cœur n'existe plus. Je me l'ai fait volée il y a déjà plusieurs années. Le voleur ignore qu'il le détient. Bien que les années aient passées, il ne m'ai jamais venu à l'idée de lui dire que sa seule présence m'est essentielle, que mon cœur ne bat que pour lui, et qu'à jamais je l'aimerai. Aujourd'hui nous fêteront les 10 ans de mon arrivée ici, une idée de Ziggy et nous fêterons aussi son départ prévu pour demain. Il me manquera… Le thème de la fête, choisit par Stingy : Glamour…

Stéphanie

Elle ferme son journal, le dépose sur sa table de chevet avant de sauter hors de son lit. Après un petit déjeuner frugal, elle sort dehors où le soleil et une légère brise l'accueil. Fermant les yeux, elle soupire d'aise.

-Ça va?

Cette voix… Un frisson parcours le dos de Stéphanie. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle plongea dans le bleu de ces yeux.

-Super Sportacus!

-Tu vas faire les courses pour la fête?

-Oui, j'y vais à l'instant.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Avec plaisir!

Marchant à son côté, Stéphanie ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. En 10 ans, elle était devenue une femme. Ses cheveux était dorénavant au milieu du dos et avait un peu perdu leur éclat presque fluo pour devenir plus pastel. Elle avait des formes très féminine et savais qu'elle ne laissait pas indifférente les hommes car leur regards s'attardaient souvent sur elle. Mais lui, en 10 ans, rien… C'est comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui… Aucune ride, aucun cheveux gris, toujours ce sourire si accrocheur, cette énergie hors du commun. Maintenant, lorsqu'il marchait côte à côte, il ne la dépassait plus de 3 pieds, mais elle lui arrivait aux épaules.

Une fois les courses terminées, Stéphanie fût heureuse que Sportacus soit venu avec elle. Les bras de Sportacus et ceux de Stéphanie étaient remplis de paquets et de sacs. Arrivés au parc, il passèrent l'après-midi à décorer en compagnie de Ziggy, Stingy et Pixel. Trixie était partie chez sa tante malade est devait être de retour à l'heure du souper. Lorsque toutes les décorations furent installées, chacun quittèrent pour aller souper. Après le souper tous devaient se retrouver pour le party. Stéphanie alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit son garde-robe. Tout au fond dans une housse protectrice se trouvait le cadeau qu'elle s'était offerte pour ses 10 ans ici. Une superbe robe. Une seule bretelle couvrait son épaule droite laissant à l'air sa gauche, l'encolure descendait lentement en spirale jusqu'au creux de ses reins lui donnant un décolleté respectueux tout en dévoilant son flanc droit. Le haut de de la robe était d'un blanc maculé qui se teintait lentement pour être d'un beau vieux rose au bas de la robe. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles. À la hauteur des hanches, la robe dont le haut est très moulant devient fluide et volatile. Une seconde épaisseur de tissus en dessous vient donner du volume et du mouvement au bas de la robe. Une longue ouverture par de la hanche droite jusqu'au bas donne l'impression lorsqu'on regarde la robe du côté droit que la robe ne tient que par un minime bout de tissus sur sa hanche. Elle aime l'effet que cette robe lui procure. Elle se sent femme. Elle décide de mettre les souliers talon haut blanc que Betsy lui a prêté. Aucun collier, aucun bijou. Elle remonte légèrement ses cheveux, rien de trop complexe. Elle se regarde dans le miroir. LA femme dans le miroir n'a rien a voir avec celle arrivée il y a 10 ans. Une musique lui parvient. Le party est commencé au parc. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle remarque que le soleil se couche et que le parc est illuminée par les centaines de lumière blanche accrochées dans les airs. Elle sort de sa chambre, se heurtant presque à son oncle.

-Oh Stéphanie… Comme tu es… tu es splendide!

-Merci mon oncle!

-Tiens… (il lui tend une petite boite)… un petit présent pour tes 10 ans ici.

-Oh merci… ce n'Est pas nécessaire…

En ouvrant la boite, elle découvre une clé.

-C'est la clé de la vielle bâtisse au bout de la rue. Le conseil voulait la vendre. J'ai convaincue le conseil d'en faire une école de danse… J'aimerai que tu t'en occupe.

Stéphanie sauta au cou de son oncle. Une larme perla sur sa joue.

-Merci! Merci milles fois mon conle! C'est mon rêve!

-Ainsi tu pourras le réaliser sans quitter Lazytown … et Sportacus.

Stéphanie se mit à rougir.

-Es-ce si évident?

-Plus ou moins, mais je te connais. Tu es comme ta mère. Je peut lire en toi.

-Merci encore…

-Va tes amis t'attendent.

Elle sortit encore sous le choc. Elle se dirigea vers la fête. Entrant dans le parc, tous se retournèrent. Ziggy, Stingy et Pixel était habillés en tuxedo, respectivement gris foncé, brun foncé et noir. Trixie portait une robe élégante noire. Le regard de Pixel brillait littéralement. Mais Stéphanie ne le remarqua pas. Elle était absorbée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Dos à elle parlant à Betsy, un tuxedo bleu royal enveloppait Sportacus. Se retournant lentement, il pose ses yeux sur Stéphanie. Sans pouvoir se contrôler Stéphhanie sentit ses joues la brûler. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait présent. Ne se couche-t-il pas à 8h08 à chaque soir. Mais surtout que fait-il habillé dans se splendide tuxedo.

-Tu es sublime Stéphanie.

-Merci Pixel. Tu es bien toi aussi.

-Tu voudrais danser?

-Euh, non peut-être tantôt..

-D'accord, tu veux un verre…

-Pixel, voudrais-tu m'emmener danser un peu?

Trixie avait senti que Stéphanie avait besoin d'air, pris le bras de Pixel, qui ne refusa pas cette danse. Stéphanie se dirigea vers Sportacus qui disait au revoir à Betsy qui retournait auprès de son amour, son oncle.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu serais là…

-Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien me permettre de me coucher un peu plus tard pour toi…

-Merci (encore le feu au joue…)

-Tu es resplendissante...Oh tiens…

Il lui tendit une boite rectangulaire.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est?

-Pas grand-chose. Mais tu pourrais en avoir besoin bientôt…

Ouvrant la boite, elle découvrit une sélection de cd de musique de danse. Ne comprenant pas trop elle le questionna du regard.

-C'est pour ton école de danse.

-Ahh… Tu es au courant.

-Oui, ton oncle m'en a parler la semaine dernière. Il avait besoin de mon aide pour convaincre le conseil qu'une école de danse serait profitable à la santé des jeunes.

-Oh… bien… Merci beaucoup.

Elle s'étira et pose délicatement les lèvres sur la joue de Sportacus. Son odeur était suave, et Stéphanie aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser, le serrer contre elle, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se retira pourtant.

-En passant, c'est bien le tuxedo…

-Merci.

La noirceur avait pris le dessus sur la ville. La seule lueur venait du parc. Regardant Pixel, elle demanda à Sportacus :

-Ça te dis de marcher un peu?

-Avec plaisir.

Il lui tendit son bras, auquel elle s'accrocha avec un sourire évident sur le visage. Il s'éloignèrent lentement.

-Puis-je te poser une question un peu indiscrète?

Sportacus la regarda avec intérêt avant de lui répondre : Vas-y…

-Ça fait 10 ans aujourd'hui qu'on se connaît… Mais tu ne sembles pas avoir changé… Je veux dire, moi j'ai vieillit mais toi… Tu sembles ne pas avoir vieilli…

Sportacus marcha avec elle encore quelque pas, avant de s'arrêter pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-En effet, je ne vieillit plus. C'est dû au cristal. Il arrête ma croissance. Tant que je le porte mon corps reste pareille, les années peuvent passés et moi je reste le même.

-Oh… je comprends.

Il lui reprit le bras. Lentement, ils marchèrent en silence.

-Tu es silencieuse… À quoi penses-tu?

-Je me demandais, tu as quel âge? Et qu'arriverai-t-il si tu enlevais pour toujours le cristal?

- 24 ans… Mais depuis plusieurs années… Et si je l'enlevais je me remettrai à vieillir de façon continue et normale. Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète moi aussi…

-Bien sûre…

-Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas sa chance à Pixel? Tu sais il t'aime sincèrement…

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne l'aime pas comme ça.

-OK je comprends.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers Sportacus.

-Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire, sans mentir, que je l'aime. Que lorsqu'il est prêt de moi mon cœur ne bat que pour lui. Que quand je le voit ma vue semble limitée à sa seule personne. Que quand je suis à tes côtés j'ai l'impression d'être entière. Que mon cœur t'appartiens, que je n'aimes que toi et que tu es celui qui détient mon cœur à jamais.

Sans s'en être rendue compte, elle avait changer le ''il '' de son discours pour le ''toi''. Sportacus fixait intensivement Stéphanie. Il se demandait si c'était un lapsus. Comprenant son erreur, Stéphanie se mit à rougir.

-Je voulais dire… euh… désolé…

Elle se mit à courir. Comment a-t-elle pu être si stupide? Il va lui en vouloir à jamais. Elle l'entendit lui dire quelque chose mais ses oreilles bourdonnait de la douleur , de la honte. Puis à ce moment, elle réalisa qu'elle portait les talons hauts de Betsy. Un des talons se prit dans un fente du trottoir précipitant Stéphanie face première contre le bitume. Fermant les yeux, elle attend la douleur. C'est l'odeur de Sportacus qui l'entoure qui lui fait réalise qu'il l'a rattraper. Ses bras puissant l'entoure et la dépose lentement sur le bitume. Il laisse une main sur son épaule.

-Stéphanie… Essais-tu de me dire que tu … m'aimes?

-Je suis désolée Sportacus… Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ça…

-Stéphanie… es-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Oui! Oui Sportacus je t'aime…

-Mais… je ne suis rien Stéphanie…

-Quoi? Mais tu es tout Sportacus…

-Non, je veux dire, je ne suis rien… Je ne suis qu'un héro légèrement au dessus de la moyenne… je ne pourrais jamais être autre chose.

-Tu es tout pour moi Sportacus. Que tu sois héro ou zéro, je t'aime.

Le regard de Sportacus la fixait. Elle se mit à rougir.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas t'embarrassé…

La main de Sportacus l'aida à se relevée. Puis avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour pour retourner à la fête. L'autre main de Sportacus la retourna vivement vers lui, lui attapant le menton. Puis il l'embrassa. Stupéfaite, elle resta de marbre quelques secondes avant de plonger dans le baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sportacus, refusant de briser le moment magique qu'elle vivait. L'autre main de Sportacus se déposa dans le creux de ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Puis sans briser l'étreinte, il rompit le baiser.

-Désolé… J'aurai dû te le demander avant.

Souriante, elle l'embrassa à son tour. Puis elle brisa le baiser.

-Nous sommes quites…

-C'est impossible… Si tu savais combien de nuits je me suis couché en pensant à toi. Combien ça me tuait de savoir que Pixel te courtisait alors que moi je ne pouvais même pas l'envisager.

-Mais Sportacus, tu as mon cœur entre les mains depuis 10 ans. La première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai sue que jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je t'aime Stéphanie…

-Je t'aime Sportacus…

Il l'embrassa encore, encerclant Stéphanie de ses bras vigoureux.

-Il était temps…

Tous deux rompirent le baiser, surpris. Pixel se tenais à quelques pas d'eux.

-Je commençais à me demander si j'aurai le temps de vous faire comprendre que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre avant mon entrée au MIT.

-Tu … tu n'as pas refusé la bourse? Tu savais que j'aimais Sportacus?

-Stéphanie… Je t'aime bien mais je ne suis pas intéresser par ce genre de relation avec toi. Je voulais que Sportacus réalise qu'il t'aimait.

-Tu m'as bien eue…

-Et moi aussi… Merci Pixel. Il est vrai que de te voir la courtiser si avidement m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais la perdre si facilement…

Sportacus embrassa la paume de la mais de Stéphanie. En la regardant tendrement dans les yeux, il dit :

-Je vais devoir écrire à Laetiber demain. Leur demander de m'envoyer un remplaçant, car je détruirai mon cristal sous peu, pour vivre à tes côtés chérie.

-Mais Sportacus que feras-tu? Demande Pixel

-Il m'aidera dans mon école de danse… et nous viverons heureux à jamais, n'es-ce pas…?

-Bien sûr!

Et les trois partirent à rire, en se dirigeant vers la fête.


End file.
